Game of Thrones: Love in the Midst of Sorrow
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Following a vision of his family back in Winterfell; Bran decides to return home; however on the way back something happens which puts Meera at risk. Although she is saved she seems broken and is hiding a secret from Bran; can their love pull through especially when they need to help Rickon rule the North when they get back home and prepare him for his wedding when he comes of age?
1. A Fateful Decision

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Midst of Sorrow**

First chapter of a new Bran/Meera story; set after the series, uses the TV show ages, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**A Fateful Decision**

Bran sighed as he tried to move into a more comfortable position. It wasn't easy, due to being unable to use his legs. He had only been ten when an accident had broken his back and lost the use of his legs. He was now six and ten and with his companions, Meera and Jojen Reed and Hodor, he had travelled with his companions north of the Wall. They had sought out and found the Three-Eyed Crow from his dreams; they had been in his domain for almost four years now, with Bran perfecting his unusual talent, he was a Greenseer. His dreams often turned out to be prophetic visions, he could also 'change skins' mixing his mind with certain animals to see things through their eyes, feel what they feel. Bran personally liked this ability, particularly when he shared his mind with Summer, his pet Direwolf. At least, when he was in Summer's mind, he could walk, run, everything he couldn't do in his own body. Yet the years had made him wiser and relieved him of the bitterness he once felt upon learning he would never walk again. Now it was part of who he was, so he accepted it and made the most of what he had.

His mind wandered to his companions. First he thought of Hodor, the simple-minded stable boy of Winterfell; a giant of a man. Hodor had acted as Bran's legs, carrying him on his back, however this happened less frequently as Bran grew older; the muscle mass of his upper body has increased to compensate for the loss of use in his legs. Hodor still carried him around but could not do so for extended periods of time now. He then thought of Jojen Reed; a remarkably solemn and quiet young man who Bran considered almost a brother, certainly a close friend. Like Bran Jojen was a Greenseer and it was from Jojen that Bran had first learned the truth of his abilities. Jojen had been ill for a very long time since they arrived in the cave, but recently he had recovered and was almost his old self again. His mind finally went to the last member of the group, the one closest to his heart. Meera Reed, she was older than him true, being in her twenties; but they were very close, in love. Bran had strong feelings for her from the moment he first saw her; but his feelings matured and she realized her own for him, about two years ago. They kept their relationship secret but they knew they wouldn't be able to for long.

He shook his head; he shouldn't dwell too long on those thoughts. He was in this chamber, alone, for a reason. He had to focus on his Greenseeing, so he closed his eyes and cleared his mind. When his third eye opened he realized, from the now familiar sensation, he was in the Heart Tree in Winterfell. He had been getting better every day at his Greenseeing; he briefly wonders how much more training he would be given. However his thoughts return to what he would see about the Heart Tree. He dreaded seeing the ruin of Winterfell; dreaded the thought of seeing it still in Bolton hands. What he saw however surprised him; what he could see of Winterfell looked new, even better than how it normally looked. He also noticed two people before the tree, a boy and a girl; the boy was kneeling, apparently praying; the girl stood behind him, watching over him. The boy had wild, messy auburn hair that reached his shoulders; he looked to be five years younger than Bran. The girl had short brown hair and grey eyes and looked to be about eight and ten. Standing on either side of the girl were two Direwolves; Bran recognized both of them and by extension, the boy and girl. The Direwolves were in fact Shaggydog and Nymeria. That meant the two people were his siblings, Rickon and Arya.

Bran couldn't believe what he was seeing, Rickon and Arya in the Godswood; Winterfell whole, yet he couldn't be seeing the past. He knew this had to be the present, Rickon and Arya were too grown up and Arya's short hair had to be recent.

"Rickon, Arya." He whispered.

He was startled when they both looked up, their expressions curious. The Direwolves tilted their heads; all eyes on the tree. How he wished he could reach out, talk to them. They were right there.

"Rickon!" A voice rang out.

Bran watched in amazement as a beautiful auburn haired blue-eyed woman of twenty approached his siblings as they turned to face her. He recognized her too; it was Sansa; all his surviving family members were alive and well and back in Winterfell. Sansa was calling Rickon away for a meeting; Rickon's clothes told Bran right away that Rickon was, no is, King in the North. They walked away; Rickon cast a glance back at the Heart Tree before leaving. Bran pulled back and felt himself return to his body. He sat alone in the chamber, breathless; he knew well enough now, his family was home. They were home safe and Rickon was King in the North. He called for Hodor to take him back to the others, Hodor stood just outside the door and walked in easily. He lifted Bran up and carried him back to the chamber where the Reed's stayed.

Jojen was sitting next to the fire Meera had managed to get going. Meera sat nearby too; they were talking in low voices and both looked up when Hodor came in with Bran. They both smiled as Hodor set Bran down against the wall, near the fire. Bran nodded to them and gratefully took the food Meera gave him. Nobody spoke; they knew, after coming from the chamber where he usually sat alone and worked on his Greenseeing, that he needed to eat. So they decided not to disturb him while he ate, as he did so he found his thoughts turning to home. His mind was full of what he had seen and he felt the dull ache in his chest, he knew at once what it was. He missed them, he missed them all, Sansa, Arya, Rickon, all of them. However he was worried; however much he wanted to go home, he would be abandoning his quest here; would the Reed's hate him for that, what would the Three-Eyed Crow think? Finally he made up his mind; he had to tell them, so he told them about what he saw in the Heart Tree and how he knew that what he saw was in fact happening right now and not in the past, or the future. Finally he stops and, after a brief pause, he admits the truth.

"I…I think we should go back."

They both look at him, surprised at his sudden remark; Bran waited nervously for a reply.

It was Jojen who replied first.

"No Bran, we can't…You can't just abandon your destiny to go home." He said. "Your path is here…"

"I can come back…" Bran begins but Jojen shakes his head.

"So, you've just found out your family is alive and you want to go home…It's…"

Bran froze and glared at Jojen. "Wait, you knew…You knew all along, I thought they'd died…You lied to me."

Jojen at least had the decency to bow his head; suitably ashamed. "I didn't intend to…"

Bran wished now, more than ever that his legs worked; so he could get away from Jojen. But He realizes what he means; Jojen hadn't kept the secret willingly; he had been made to do so, by the only other person who could have known, the Three-Eyed Crow. Finally Jojen sighed.

"I think we know our own choices…But…" He trailed off as they both looked to Meera.

She had sat silently, looking down at the fire. Bran is nervous; he knows Meera loves him, but she usually sticks by her brother, trusting his wisdom. Finally however she speaks.

"I think we should go back." Jojen is about to protest but she cuts across him. "You almost died from that illness. A Maester could probably tell us what happened, even help you get better, you're still not completely recovered after all…Bran's right, he can always come back."

Jojen looked from Meera to Bran and then nodded slowly. "I see; you're right…I'm sorry, I was just…"

Bran nods understandingly and Jojen continues. "So, I guess we're going south."

Bran smiled and whispered. "We're going home."

Later Bran had Hodor carry him to the Three-Eyed Crow's chamber. Once he was seated and Hodor stepped back.

"Brandon." The Three-Eyed Crow addressed him. "What brings you to me; let me hear it in your own words."  
Bran hesitated and then replied. "I…I know, my family is alive…back in Winterfell…I…I want to go and see them again. I promise…I will come back, finish what I started."

There was silence until finally the Three-Eyed Crow replied. "No Brandon…You will not be coming back."

"Wha?"

"There is nothing more I can teach you, everything you learn…you must do so on your own now. I was going to call you here and tell you tomorrow. But now that you know, there is no need to delay."

Bran smiled and nodded. "Thank you…for everything."

"Yes; go now…Your family will need your abilities; you need to go back to them."

Bran nodded and let Hodor carry him out of the room; he told the Reed's what had happened and they were just as surprised but relieved as he had been. Now it was time, time for them to go south, to go home.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Fears

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Midst of Sorrow**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**rubini25: Thanks, glad you liked it.  
sarah0406: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Fears**

They had set up all their provisions and were now making their way South. They had got lost on the way a few times but quickly found their route again. Yet they had made good progress; it felt like they had travelled a long way. Based on what they were seeing in their surroundings they had indeed done so. It had taken them quite the number of days, to make it easier for Hodor, carrying Bran.

"How long do you think it's been?" Bran asked. "I've lost track of time."

Jojen shrugged. "I'd say…ten days maybe."

Meera however shook her head. "It's actually been two weeks. But we have good progress, considering our provisions. If we keep this up, we'll reach the Wall in less than a month."

The others nodded but then shared a look. They were worried; it wasn't just for Hodor's benefit they had been stopping for rest. Meera had been acting strangely; getting tired more easily, something unheard of with her usually energetic personality. She had also been throwing up and sleeping longer; she was usually the first one up, yet now she was normally the last. Lately it was reached the stage where, if they wanted to make significant progress, Jojen had to wake her up.

These past few days it has been the same and Bran and Jojen are starting to really get worried. So that night, Bran decides he needs to ask. They are sitting around a small fire, large enough to cook on and keep warm, but not enough to draw unwanted attention. They eat in silence and finally Bran decides now is the time.

"Meera." He began, somewhat hesitantly.

She looked up at him and he noticed she looked a lot paler than he had ever seen her.

Gathering his courage he spoke. "Are you okay? I mean, Jojen and I have noticed, how you've been acting these last few days. You keep getting tired easily, sleeping more, throwing up. Are you sick?"

Meera tensed; her eyes wide before she shook her head. "I-I'm fine, really, nothing's wrong. I'm okay."

Jojen sighed. "Meera; please, I…"

"I'm fine Jojen. I promise, sorry I worried you guys; but everything's okay."

With that she turned away and lay down to sleep. Bran and Jojen shared a look again and Jojen shook his head. He was shocked, that much was obvious; Meera had never snapped at him before. She had been angry yes, mostly at his cryptic speech, yet never had she been like this before.

The following morning they found Meera was the first one up, however she still looked pale and drawn. By the time they had packed the camp up she had to dart away to throw up again. But she insisted once more that she was fine and they continued south. As they walked Meera led them while Jojen walked alongside Hodor and Bran. Bran observed Meera from his place on Hodor's back. As they walked Jojen looked up at Bran.

"Bran I think…I'm worried Meera may…may have caught whatever I had." He explained. "Only it's affecting her differently."

Bran bit his lip. "You may be right; but she insists she's fine…Even when she's clearly not."

Jojen nodded sadly. "Unless she says something, there's really nothing we can do to help."

Bran lowered his head; he knew Jojen was right, but that didn't make it seem right to him. He cared for Meera a great deal, they loved each other; but she wouldn't even tell him what was going on. At least twice a day Bran had caught Meera looking at him sadly, she looked as if she wanted to tell him something but always stopped before she could. Even through the love in her eyes when they locked gazes, he could see a shadow of something that worried her; it made him worried too; but she never said anything about it.

They noticed as they walked that Meera seemed to be acting as if she was alright. But they didn't miss the noticeable perspiration on her face, or her heavier breathing. Yet she insisted they press on until Hodor could no longer carry Bran. They made camp for the night; that night Summer returned from hunting. Bran had slipped inside Summer's mind a few times, mostly to ascertain if he was alright. Now they sat, Summer had brought along a few unspoiled kills which Meera took and cleaned before then cooking them. They ate well and without a word Meera turned over and slept. Bran sighed and ran his fingers through Summer's fur; the Direwolf lay next to him, also asleep. Hodor also slept, Bran and Jojen being the only ones awake. Jojen came over and sat next to Bran.

"Jojen." Bran says instantly. "What if you are right? What if Meera has the same illness you had; we don't have a place to stop and wait this time…and who knows how long it will be before we find a Maester."

Jojen nodded sadly. "You're right; I've been thinking that too; think how long it took and how hard it was for me to recover, at least as much as I have…Meera might not be able to do that."

"We can't lose her; we need her." Bran replied; his voice sounding strangely strangled to Jojen's ears.

Jojen tried to reassure Bran. "We won't; Meera's tough Bran, she'll get through this, we all will."

Bran nodded and; somewhat comforted, drifted off to sleep.

The following morning they continued again, they noticed that Meera was still acting as if everything was alright. However today something felt off; Bran couldn't shake a nagging feeling that something was wrong. He noticed that Meera seemed aware of it too; constantly looking around, checking over her shoulder. Seeing her worked up like this gave Bran a feeling of dread. Jojen suddenly stopped, looked around and then hurried to match pace with Meera, they both stopped and Bran called for Hodor to stop too. Once they all stopped Bran spoke up.

"What's going on?"

Jojen shook his head. "I don't like this."

Meera agreed. "Yeah, listen."

Bran listened, only silence greeted him. "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly." Meera replied. "We're in a forest, we should be hearing the forest animals, but we're not…it's too quiet."

Bran gulped nervously, he realized what this meant. "We're not alone."

The others shook their heads and they began walking again, more cautiously this time. They had not travelled much further when suddenly, the source of their disquiet made itself known. Wildlings suddenly emerged from behind trees and out of bushes, all armed and clearly aiming for a fight. Meera gasped and gripped her spear tightly.

"All of you run, go, get to the Wall!" She cried out.

Bran was aghast at what she was suggesting. "Meera…!"

She shook her head and stood firm. "RUN!"

So they ran. Bran looked back in fear as he saw Meera fight off two of the Wildlings. She was knocked to the ground by a third but killed him before he could follow up on the attack. Then they lost sight of her and panic set in; Bran never felt such fear before; what was going to happen to her? Worse still; he was powerless to save her, powerless to save the woman he loved.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. A Plea for Help

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Midst of Sorrow**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**sarah0406: Well, I've answered most of you questions in the PM I sent, anyway, glad you are enjoying it :) Only thing I forgot to mention was, Jojen just assumes it's the same illness as they first noticed the changes in Meera in the same area where he started to fall ill.  
SweetImagination15: Thanks, glad you are enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, she's in a bad situation now.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**A Plea for Help**

Bran is not surprised when, that night, he finds sleep impossible to come by. He felt a cold feeling in his stomach, his heart gripped with icy fear. When Summer returned Bran immediately sent him out to try and find Meera. He spent as much time as he could, warged into Summer, trying to find Meera. Jojen was fearful too and that night; he sighed and shook his head; his expression frantic.

"I can't see her…I've been trying so hard just to find her, but I can't see anything."

Bran nodded; knowing what Jojen was referring to; his Greendreams.

"What are we going to do, I mean, if we can't find her…?"

Jojen looked up and gestured. "We're close to the Wall now; we should make it early tomorrow. We can get help there."

Bran looked up and saw the Wall; Jojen was right, his heart leapt.

"You're right; we have a chance; I just hope we can get help to her in time." He remarked. "Oh Gods; I just hope Meera's okay."

"Me too." Jojen replied; he paused and then added. "I understand that you are worried Bran; what I'm wondering is…You seem, more worried than one would expect; is something going on? What's got you this worried about Meera; I know you see us as friends rather than subjects but…"

Bran bit his lip; he could feel his face heating up. He had no choice now.

He quickly cut across Jojen, deciding to just get it over with.

"You're right…You're right Jojen." He said quickly; Jojen looked at Bran; curious. "I…I'm sorry we never told you the truth. But we were afraid…Jojen, Meera and I; it just…it just happened; while we were there all those years."

He finally managed to bring himself to look Jojen in the eye and told the truth.

"Meera and I are lovers Jojen."

To his surprise Jojen just nodded, a small smile appearing on his face. "I see, so it really did happen."

Bran gaped at him. "What…What are…?" It then struck him. "You saw it; in your dreams."

Jojen nodded and Bran was still amazed at how calm Jojen was. "You're…You're okay with this?"

Jojen smiled. "Even if I wasn't, I couldn't change it. You both really care for each other?"

Bran nodded. "Then I'm fine with it; I know you'll both be good to each other."

Bran smiled back. "Thanks…We should at least try to rest…we need to get to the Wall tomorrow, if we're to have any hope of saving Meera."

Jojen agreed and they both lay resting; even if sleep didn't truly come to them. Bran was relieved that Jojen at least accepted his relationship with Meera; he just hoped things would be okay, that Meera would be safe.

The following day they were up at sunrise and moving as quickly as they could, to reach the Wall. They soon reached and found the path they took last time was blocked off; the only other path they could easily reach was guarded. They already knew they had been seen from the Wall, they had heard the voices echoing down towards them. They stopped as two members of the Night's Watch stood, blocking their path; hands on their swords. However their grip relaxed when they noticed Jojen carried no weapons and saw Hodor's amiable, non-threatening appearance. Bran knew they never even considered him a threat; it was painfully obvious from the way he was being carried why it was happening. Nobody ever viewed a cripple as a threat.

"What do you want, what were you doing out there?" One of them asked. "Going by your clothes I'd say you're not Wildlings."

Bran bit back his nervousness and spoke up. "I'm here to see Jon Snow."

The two Black Brother's shared a look and then turned back to them. "How do you know the Lord Commander?" One of them asked, somewhat aggressive.

Jojen frowned. "I don't think the Lord Commander would appreciate you talking to his brother like that."

"We're the Lord Commander's brothers; we can't help you, we don't have any food for beggars, you should go back to where you came from."

Bran was growing increasingly desperate; the longer this took, the less likely they would be able to rescue Meera.

Suddenly another voice spoke up; Bran's heart leapt, it was a voice he hadn't heard in years.

"What's going on?"

The Black Brother's turned and spoke; their tone suddenly respectful. "Nothing Lord Commander; just some beggars, we told we don't have any food and…"

Bran's desperation had grown now and he took his chances. "Jon!"

"Bran?!" He heard the man gasp, then spoke again, his voice ringing with authority. "Let them through, now, it's my brother!"

The Black Brother's hastened to obey and Bran, Hodor and Jojen were ushered through. Summer arrived just in time and was also allowed through, after Bran verified Summer was his Direwolf. Once within Castle Black, Summer saw Ghost and immediately both Direwolves ran to each and began playing, mock fighting. Much to the amusement of those watching. Jon immediately lifted Bran off Hodor's back and hugged him fiercely.

"Gods, I thought you were dead." Jon said; his voice barely above a whisper.

Bran returned the hug as best he could; replying. "No…No, Rickon and I got out."

"Good…I…I knew Rickon was alive after I heard he became King of the North. I just…I prayed you were alive too. Rickon sent letters and said you were but…I thought it was just wishful thinking." Jon explained. "I'm glad he was right…This is…?"

He had looked up and saw Jojen. Bran quickly introduced them. "This is Jojen Reed; son of one of father's bannermen. Jojen, this is Jon, my brother, my half-brother."

Jojen just nodded. "If you say so." He replied mysteriously, given Jon a strange look.

However elated Bran felt at seeing Jon again, his fears for Meera eclipsed them.

"Jon, we need help." He explained. "We were attacked on the way here, Wildlings…Jojen's sister Meera tried to fight them off; but I think they've taken her."

Jon nodded. "Don't worry, I'll send some of our best rangers out to find her. In the meantime, we better get you all settled, somewhere you can rest and recover. Pyp!"

One of the men gathered in the courtyard came over and Jon relayed his orders to him. Pyp nodded, smiling and led Bran, Hodor and Jojen to comfortable chambers where they were allowed to rest. While waiting Bran looked over at Jojen.

"Jojen, is something wrong, you were acting weird around Jon?"

Jojen shook his head. "It's not for me to say Bran; I don't think he even knows."

"Knows what?"

Jojen just shook his head and said nothing else. Some time later Jon came into their rooms.

"I've sent men out, they'll find her…" He didn't say what he feared however, Bran could see it on his face none the less. They didn't know if they would find her alive or dead.

Finally Jon spoke again. "So, what were you doing beyond the Wall; where have you been all these years?"

Bran smiled and began to tell Jon the whole story, starting with the escape from Winterfell. When Bran was finished Jon smiled.

"Well, you've certainly had your fair share of adventure." He stated. "Bran, if you want, I could send a raven to Winterfell; let them know you're alive, that you're coming home."

Bran nodded. "Please, I would like that; thank you."

Jon nodded and left to send the raven. All Jojen and Bran could do now was wait and pray for Meera's safety.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Welcome News

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Midst of Sorrow**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, we'll be taking a look at things in Winterfell before going back to the Wall, next chapter; anyway enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, and the scenes; well; he knew it was coming, he just didn't know exactly when.  
sarah0406: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; it's still a rumour, but with so many things hinting it, for most of my stories it is treated as true. Yes, it did.  
SweetImagination15: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, here's the next chapter :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Welcome News**

Rickon turned his gaze to Sansa and quirked an eyebrow, his expression incredulous. Sansa couldn't blame him; she could hardly believe it herself. When it came to being King in the North, Sansa had to admit; her youngest brother did extremely well, despite being only eleven. There were still some matters he was unable to handle however; in those, she did her best to aid him. She had returned to Winterfell shortly after Rickon did; in a few short months after her arrival, the war was over and she ensured her brother remained King in the North. She knew people were amazed to see the way she operated in the political world; however few of them knew that she had a good teacher. Sansa couldn't help but smirk as she remembered the look on Littlefinger's face when she took all his lessons and used them against him. In doing so she removed him from power in the Vale and earned their full support for her brother; in addition to the Riverlands, now back in Tully hands, the Frey's destroyed almost utterly. King Stannis of the Iron Throne had been furious when, after his victory he had discovered what she had done, but her political skills proved sufficient to broker a compromise. Now she aided her brother, whom she had been regent for after he was first crowned at the tender age of seven. That meant of course; dealing with the problems of the people. Some she understood and always did her utmost to help; but others were ridiculous, such as what they were dealing with now.

She sighed; it was time to be firm. The key to ruling, she had discovered, was knowing when to be kind and when to be firm. Something that Cersei had never learned; which had cost her, her life. Not wanting more bloodshed, especially of innocent children, Sansa had intervened and earned the help of Stannis' daughter; to save the lives of Myrcella and Tommen. Myrcella remained in Dorne and was now married to Trystane Martell and had already given him a son. Tommen lived in the north, relieved to be free of his mother and the political trappings of the Red Keep. He was now living contently as Rickon's squire. The issues being brought before them had mostly required kindness; helping starving families, people who had lost their homes; farmers informing them of crops lost to the cold. Then there were matters like the one before them, matters that required them to be firm. In contrast to the others they were silly, neighbourly disputes that could easily be solved without the King's intervention. Sansa sometimes felt they did it on purpose to test Rickon's capabilities. Many believed it was Sansa who ruled, but they were wrong, all Rickon really needed help with was knowing when to be kind and when to be firm. She nodded, to indicate to him that now was the time and he turned back to the two men before him.

"We have more serious matters than petty disputes." He declared. "With so many suffering from real problems like starvation, a matter like this, is not something to bring before a King."

Mollified by his words the men quickly left and the last of those requiring audience with the King were gone.

Only once they were alone did Rickon slump in his throne and sigh; drained and tired. Sansa smiled and placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder.

"You did well." She told him truthfully.

Rickon managed a smile in return. "I always knew it would be hard; but this is…not exactly what I expected."

Sansa nodded. "Things rarely are."

The door opened and they both looked up; approaching them was a black haired girl of seventeen. She had blue eyes which matched her gown and the left side of her face was marred with grey mottled skin, the leftover scars from a bout of Greyscale. It was Shireen Baratheon; Stannis' daughter, soon to become Shireen Stark when Rickon was considered old enough to marry. Part of the agreement Sansa had brokered with Stannis had been to betroth Shireen and Rickon; all in an effort to ensure he still had a foothold in the North, a means to ensure that they would never betray and attack him. Sansa had initially been worried that a quiet girl like Shireen would be intimidated by her wild brother; but they both got along well almost immediately and now were looking forward to their wedding day with great joy.

"Rickon; I saw they all left; I thought I'd find you like this." She stated with a small smile; curtseying appropriately to Sansa. "My lady."

Sansa smiled and stood up. "I'll leave you two alone; there are other matters I must attend to." She said politely before leaving; Shireen took the chair she had just vacated and began speaking to Rickon.

Once outside Sansa walked away from the throne room; just as relieved as Rickon was that they had dealt with those who had required an audience with the King. In spite of his duties Rickon was still a child and could get easily restless; which was why Sansa was truly grateful for Shireen. Her presence seemed to have a soothing effect on his personality. As she walked she passed Tommen who bowed.

"My Lady." He addressed her formally. She smiled.

"Tommen; I've told you, there's no need to be so formal; my brother might need you soon, please go and see him."

Tommen nodded enthusiastically. "Of course."

He headed off towards the throne room while Sansa reached the steward's quarters. She knocked and entered; inside her long-time friend Jeyne, sat reading, she smiled when she saw Sansa.

"Sansa; please, come in. It's good to see you here." Jeyne said cheerfully. "You're always so busy."

Sansa smiled back. "I know, I'm sorry Jeyne, I can't stay, but I'll be back later today. I just came to let you know we are done in the throne room, so Theon will be back soon."

Jeyne looked relieved; following the destruction of the Bolton's and the rescue of Theon Greyjoy he had become Winterfell's new Steward and married Jeyne. The position was all he had declared himself fit for, on account of his injuries; but he had made an exceptional recovery; although nothing could replace his missing fingers or toes, they had managed to heal just about everything else and got him a set of excellent false teeth. After bidding Jeyne farewell Sansa resumed her walk, heading for her destination; Arya's room.

Sansa knocked and entered; Arya was sitting on her bed currently trying to ensure a small two year old boy with black hair and blue eyes got most of his food in his mouth, rather than throwing it around the room. The boy was laughing at Arya's mostly vain attempts; her struggles due to the large swell of her stomach. Large enough to indicate that her second pregnancy was nearly at its end and the second child would be born soon.

"Good morning Arya." Sansa greeted.

Arya looked up, her expression exasperated, but her face brightened when she saw it was Sansa. "Morning Sansa, Ned sit still." She said; turning back to the young boy.

The boy simply laughed and waved over at Sansa. "Hello Aunt Sansa." He called out.

"Good Morning Ned. "Sansa greeted her nephew before turning back to her sister. "Where's Gendry?"

Arya made a face at the mention of her husband; Gendry Waters, the eldest bastard son of Robert Baratheon. It wasn't quite clear to Sansa why but for Gendry, Arya broke just about all her rules regarding her thoughts on marriage and having children. She wouldn't talk much about her 'journey' following their father's execution, only saying it was better if Sansa didn't know. But it clearly haunted her; based on the screaming she had heard at night, only Gendry, who had ended up in Winterfell after wandering for some time, had been able to sooth her. Slowly from there they grew closer together, first rekindling their old friendship and then becoming lovers and eventually husband and wife. Sansa didn't even care about Gendry's low-birth, she was just happy that Arya finally found someone who made her feel happy.

Arya finally answered the question, once she got Ned to sit still.

"Away down at the forge, making armour and weapons for the new guardsmen." She explained. "Which means I'm stuck taking care of this little troublemaker on my own for now." She continued, affectionately ruffling her son's hair.

Sansa laughed when suddenly she heard footsteps, she turned and saw Tommen.

"Sansa, Arya." He cried out. "Quickly, Rickon wants to talk to you at the throne room."

Arya stood up, lifting Ned up as she did so. "Did he say why?"

"A raven's arrived from Castle Black, he said it's important."

Sansa and Arya shared a look and quickly followed Tommen; Arya's pace slowed by carrying her son and her swollen belly. When they reached the throne room they saw Rickon sitting there; smiling widely, his eyes shining. Shireen sat next to him; also smiling.

"Rickon." Sansa called as they approached. "What's going on?"

Rickon handed her the letter he was holding and as she read it; he explained.

"It's from Jon…Bran's alive; he's at the Wall; just like I told you…He's coming home, he'll be here as soon as he can."

There was a gasp from Arya and Sansa looked up amazed; she knew Jon wouldn't lie, not about something important as this. Almost immediately there was a flurry of activity as they excitedly made plans, preparing for Bran's eventual return home.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please :)


	5. Tense Wait

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Midst of Sorrow**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**sarah0406: Well, like the story said, she had a good teacher; well; here you go :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, I felt they deserved a happy ending after everything that happened to them. Glad you liked them :)  
SweetImagination15: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah well; he has help of course; but he's learning to do things on his own too.  
rubini25: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well remember, she insisted that they do so; she's the one with the weapons and can wield them after all, as for returning to look for her, they'd just get lost and be worse off than before, going to Wall means they can get help. Yeah; felt they deserved something good happening to them, especially Theon and Jeyne after what they went through.  
**  
Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Tense Wait**

Bran was frantic; he was stuck in his chambers most of the day; fretting about Meera. Jojen was also anxious; not being able to see Meera in his Greendreams had him on edge. The tension had led to Jojen almost relentlessly pacing, he sometimes left the room but returned later; still looking no better. Bran was worried for his friend too; while fit enough to move about and such, he knew Jojen was still not fully recovered from his illness. Finally Bran couldn't take it anymore.

"Jojen; please…I know you're worried, I am too." He told him. "But at this rate, you're only going to make yourself feel worse."

Jojen sighed and sat down. "I guess, I guess you're right; but I…"

Bran nodded. "I understand."

They were silent for a moment, the only sounds being Hodor's snores as he slept in the bed at the other end of the room. Finally Jojen broke the silence.

"I just can't take it Bran; I keep thinking…What else could we have done; what's happened to Meera…? I just…I need to try and take my mind of it, or I'm going to go crazy."

Bran nodded slowly and then made up his mind. "Jojen, if you want something to do, I'd advise going to see Maester Tarly; see if he can figure out what that illness was. You've still not fully recovered, shouldn't take any chances."

Jojen was about to protest but realized Bran was right and agreed before leaving the room.

Bran sighed; they had been at the Wall for at least four days now and neither he nor Jojen had been able to sleep in that time. Throughout those days Jojen had started to go pale and Bran knew the illness was returning; that was why he had told his friend to see the Maester at that moment. It had been for the best, but now Bran was stuck alone with his own worries. His mind raced with implications and terrible dark fears; was Meera okay, was she even alive? Bran had spoken with the Maester too; he had checked Bran for any possible injuries from their journey and Bran was relieved to discover he was unhurt. He shuddered to think though, what Meera was going through; trapped and left to the mercy of those Wildlings.

'_We should have stayed; we should have helped her.'_ He found himself thinking. _'But what could we have done; I'm a cripple; Hodor and Jojen can't fight; Meera was the only one of us with weapons. But she wasn't at her best…Even if she had been…'_

Bran groaned and tried to stop the thoughts; luckily at that moment Hodor woke up.

"Hodor, I need you to take me to the library." Bran told him; he knew that reading would probably help distract him.

Once he was in the library he began reading the books that had been set out for him. Hodor had wandered off somewhere; but Bran wasn't too worried, he knew someone would be able to help him if he had to move. He heard someone come in and looked up from his book; he smiled when he saw it was Jojen and Jon; both approached him and sat down.

"I thought you'd be here." Jojen remarked. "Well; it looks I should be okay now; once we get back to Winterfell; I should be fine."

Bran nodded, relieved. Jon then spoke.

"Bran; I think…given how long you were up there; you'll have missed a few things, I better explain how things stand right now."

Bran nodded at this, he was worried; worried about what he was going back too. Despite his excitement he feared that something might go wrong; he had a feeling of dread which he felt would result in something terrible happening very soon.

Jon sighed. "Where to begin…Well, you know Rickon is King in the North now. The war is over; Stannis won. He rules the Iron Throne now."

Bran nodded and listened as Jon explained about Sansa's reappearance and her surprising new grasp on politics; which was sufficient to secure the future of both the north and the Iron Throne, by binding them in an alliance.

"Wait so…Rickon's betrothed?" Bran gasped, surprised.

Jon nodded in confirmation; Bran could scarcely believe it and felt happy for his younger brother.

Bran felt now was the time to give his brother some explanation so he detailed everything he could. Once he was done Jon was silent for a long while and then seemed to decide something.

"I need to ask you something Bran, two things actually."

"Yeah?"

"First, Jojen's sister, Meera?" Jon replied; they nodded and he continued. "The way you speak of her; do you…love her?"

Bran nodded. "Yes, I do; more than anything. I…I know since you're with the Night's Watch, the oath and all that I…"

Jon smiled and shook his head. "Actually I do know what you're talking about; but I'll come to that later."

Caught off guard by this statement Bran simply nodded and waited for the second question.

"You're the older brother; by law technically, you're King in the North, not Rickon…What are you going to do about that; people will be wondering." Jon explained.

Bran sighed and thought long and hard, finally he made up his mind.

"I'm going to abdicate my power, in favour of Rickon; it should stop any…problems." He told Jon; he then decided to ask, before Jon tried to change the subject again. "Who was she? This girl, who obviously tempted you from your vows?"

Jon sighed and replied with a name. "Ygritte."

He then went on giving his explanation about Ygritte and what had happened between them. He also explained other things, like the alliance between the Night's Watch and some of the Wildlings. However he was cut off when suddenly a horn sounded, one blast; the men he had sent out had returned.

Luckily Pyp had been nearby with Hodor and they entered immediately; Pyp confirmed that it was the Ranger's returning; Hodor picked Bran up and they all hurried out to the courtyard. When they arrived the Ranger's had dismounted their horses. One was helping Meera down from the saddle and then carried her forwards. Bran felt his throat go dry. She was bruised; covered in blood; her clothes were badly torn, being little more than rags now that clung to her body; barely covering her. Bran overheard one of the Ranger's talking to Jon, revealing how close Meera had come to being raped, but she had been saved in time. Bran heard Jojen breathe a sigh of relief; she was alive, she was safe.

"Take her to Sam; he'll need to see to her injuries, help him if he needs it." Jon told the Rangers.

They nodded and began carrying her to the Maester's tower. Jojen and Bran began to head there themselves, but Jon stopped them.

"It's best if Sam sees to her alone. You'll be able to see her as soon he's done; I promise."

Bran bit back a groan; he wanted to be with her; but knew Jon was only doing what was best. Jojen clearly felt the same way, but like Bran he said nothing. As the Ranger's past Meera locked eyes with Bran and instantly; tears began to well in her eyes. Even more confusing for Bran was the words she said to him, in barely more than a whisper.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. The Truth

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Midst of Sorrow**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Yeah; it's pretty bad for her; glad you liked the bonding time and Bran's decision :)  
sarah0406: Well, you're answers will be revealed in this chapter, hope you enjoy it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**The Truth**

Bran waited anxiously outside the room. Meera was still being treated for her injuries; she hadn't said a word since she was brought back, except her strange apology to him. The more he thought about it, the less sense it made; what conceivable reason could Meera have to apologize to him. She had done nothing wrong; if anything it should have been the other way around; they had abandoned her after all. He was sure this had something to do with something that had happened before that incident; but with all the excitement of returning to Winterfell and then the fear of what was happening to her; Bran couldn't think straight enough to figure it out. He looked over at Jojen who was sitting opposite him; he looked much more relaxed than Bran, he was relieved to know his sister was safe, yet he seemed to be aware of Bran's concern.

"Bran; what's troubling you." He asked; before Bran could deny anything Jojen continued. "I can see it in your eyes; you can tell me, okay."

Bran sighed and then nodded; he knew there was no point in lying. "I'm worried about Meera."

"Bran, she's safe; you…"

"I know." Bran said quickly. "I mean; she's acting strangely; what she said to me, she's not said anything else; I just don't understand."

Jojen bowed his head thoughtfully; Bran could that now he too was pondering the mystery.

Finally however they were distracted from their thoughts by the door opening and Maester Samwell Tarly stepping out.

"That's me finished; she'll be alright." He told them. "You can go in and see her now."

They did so; Hodor carrying Bran inside and sitting him on the chair next to the bed. Once Jojen joined them Bran noted that Meera indeed seemed to have recovered. She was sitting upright in the bed now, her old ruined clothes had been discarded and she wore clothes provided by the Night's Watch which fit her. The blood was gone and she no longer looked as pale as she had. But there were signs that she wasn't the way she used to be. There were dark shadows under her eyes and her gaze was haunted. There was also a slight tremor in her left hand which Bran only just noticed.

"Meera?" He was hesitant, worried once again.

She shook her head; shoulders shaking as she held back tears. "I'm sorry Bran, I'm so sorry."

She was apologizing again and he still didn't know or understand why. He looked over at Jojen, but Jojen looked just as lost as Bran did. Still uncertain he did what he could to comfort Meera and hoped he would eventually get to the bottom of her strange behaviour.

However there was no time; his mind was once again full, preparations were underway now for them to leave the Wall for Winterfell. Their provisions had been restocked and they had fresh clothes, furs and other necessities. Jon had ordered three of the Black Brother's to escort them to Winterfell. Bran helped as much as he could with packing everything up and preparing what they needed. In an effort to make things easier on Hodor; he suggested, instead of the gentle giant carrying him, he instead pushed him in a cart. So now Bran sat in the cart, waiting; everything else was gathered up and Hodor stood; ready to push the cart. The three Night's Watch men sat nearby on horseback; they were waiting for the Reed's to join them. As they waited Bran overheard the three Night's Watch men talking.

"So that's the Lord Commander's younger brother, the one that fell from the tower." One said.

The second nodded and replied. "That's right; poor lad broke his back; been like that for years; he's adapted well I'd say."

"Takes real courage to go on living when you've lost the use of both legs…I'd wager a few of our recruits here could take lessons from him in how to deal with fear." The third stated gruffly.

Bran felt faintly embarrassed at this; it was true, his biggest fear had always been what people would think when they saw him. Yet here, at the Wall; he wasn't viewed negatively for being a cripple; but then again, all sorts of people joined the Night's Watch; Bran guessed maybe a few former Black Brother's had been cripples in one way or another. Finally Jojen and Meera arrived and, with Hodor pushing the cart; they left the Wall and began the journey to Winterfell. Jon sent a raven ahead of them, to inform Rickon of their coming.

Their journey from the Wall to Winterfell is quiet; nothing disturbs them and they make good progress, although they knew it will take at least a month to reach Winterfell. They had already spent a month travelling to and recovering at the Wall. As they travelled however Bran began to notice something; Meera had changed, she was no longer throwing up all the time and her sleep patterns seemed to return to normal. That night; while the others all slept; he spoke to Jojen about it.

"I've noticed too." Jojen stated. "I just can't figure it out; Maester Tarly confirmed she didn't have the same illness I did…or any illness for that matter."

"But then why was she…?"

Jojen sighed. "I don't know, Maester Tarly said he knew, but it wasn't his place to say."

Bran groaned in frustration. "Why, I just want to make sense of this, can you think of anything?"

Jojen went quiet for a while and then finally answered. "Maybe, it depends…Bran; I know you and Meera love each other. But, in the cave…How; how far exactly…did you guys go…I mean…"

His hesitance told Bran immediately what Jojen meant and Bran felt his cheeks burn as his face went bright red. Jojen shook his head.

"Sorry, nevermind." He said before turning over and going to sleep; but leaving Bran's mind teeming with thoughts and implications, things that couldn't possibly be true.

The following day Jojen was quiet; Meera hadn't said a word the whole time. Bran was left to his thoughts, being pushed in the cart by Hodor, Summer padding alongside him.

'_Could…Could Jojen really be referring to…that time?'_ Bran thought, concerned. _'That was the first…the only time we…'_

Bran blushed at the memory but kept himself hidden from view, not wanting to have to explain. Finally they stopped for the night again and everybody lay to sleep. Bran was lying close to Meera, who was keeping first watch. While asleep Bran warged into Summer and saw that his position had changed. Meera had moved him so now his head was resting on her lap. She looked at him forlornly and gently stroked his hair with one hand. The other hand she brought to her belly; tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Bran." She whispered again.

He pulled out of Summer's mind and his eyes shot open. Meera froze as she realized the truth, he had seen, he now knew. That time in the cave, the first and only time, when they had made love. They had conceived a child; but the trauma she had suffered from the wildlings caused her to miscarry. With great tenderness Bran gently kissed her belly and looked up at her; compassion shining in his eyes as he spoke.

"It's not your fault."

The vindication in her eyes is visible and he is relieved to see that she actually believes him. She knows he is telling her the truth; she knew it, she just needed desperately to hear it.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Long Awaited Reunion

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Midst of Sorrow**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story; enjoy.

**Reviews**

**sarah0406: Glad you enjoyed it; good :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
SweetImagination15: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well the wait is over, here you go :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Long Awaited Reunion**

They were nearly at Winterfell now. Everybody had noticed a change in Meera; she smiled more now and seemed to be more like her usual self. Jojen was curious about this and one night; while the others were asleep, he asked Bran about it.

Bran smiled. "It's alright Jojen; she's fine…better in fact. I, I found out what was wrong with her; we spoke about it; she feels better now."

Jojen quirked an eyebrow and Bran smirked. "Are you saying you don't know; you didn't see it in your Greendreams?"

"I actually haven't had any for a while; guess I was…distracted by my concern." Jojen replied with a shrug.

Bran sighed. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this. When you asked about how far Meera and I went; we've made love Jojen. She was pregnant on our journey to the Wall."

Jojen gaped at this; Bran wasn't sure if it was the revelation of what his sister and his Prince had done, or the fact he hadn't foreseen it which surprised him more.

"Then, that's why she…?"

Bran nodded in confirmation. "She lost the baby, when the Wildlings attacked; she miscarried."

Jojen bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I just…" Bran hesitated; there was one lingering doubt he had. It was the only thing regarding the whole pregnancy and miscarriage he felt angry towards Meera about. "I just don't understand, why didn't she tell me, why didn't she say anything. She must've known she was pregnant about the time we left."

Jojen didn't have an answer; Bran knew he would have to talk with Meera to find out what he wanted to know.

As each day passed Bran grew more and more frustrated. He tried several times to talk to Meera, but the words just wouldn't come. She looked at him and he saw anxiety in her eyes; she knew what he wanted to say, but was afraid of raising the subject herself.

'_What is it she's afraid of?' _Bran wondered one day. _'Is she afraid of me no longer loving her; that's not going to happen, but I have to convince her of that. But how?'_

Finally however Bran couldn't take it anymore; the night before they were due to arrive in Winterfell; he made up his mind. Meera was sitting on a stump, close to the camp fire. Bran had Hodor carry him over and sit him on the stump, next to her. Meera moved over slightly so Bran could sit comfortably. Once Hodor left Meera sighed.

"Bran I…" She began but he shook his head and cut across her.

"Why Meera; why didn't you tell me?"

She hung her head and then explained. "I was afraid; I wasn't sure if I could have the child, it had nothing to do with being a good mother or anything like that…It was; think about how we were living; I wouldn't be able to get us food. It would have killed all of us."

Bran froze, he wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but it wasn't that. He then noticed that Meera was crying and he did his best to embrace her; she moved into his arms and they remained that way for some time.

By the morning they were well on their way. Jojen smiled when he saw how Meera and Bran both seemed a lot better than they had been. They both smiled more, especially at each other; he knew then that everything had been sorted out between them. They soon reached Winterfell; the moment they did Bran smiled. It looked even grander than ever, but that wasn't what caused his smile. Hurrying towards him; with their Direwolves in tow; were Rickon and Arya. At Bran's request Hodor lifted him out of the cart and sat him on a set of stone steps that led to a tower. The others all stepped back as Rickon and Arya finally reached him. It was at times like this Bran wished he still had the use of his legs.

"Bran!" Rickon cried out as he reached him.

"Hey Rickon…" Was all Bran was able to get out before his younger brother and older sister hugged him.

Nymeria and Shaggydog had run up to and began play fighting with Summer; their loud noises clearly happy in nature. Bran opened his eyes and saw Sansa running towards them now; looking so much like mother, she also embraced him, tears in her eyes. It feels like forever but by the time they all finally pull apart; Bran realizes they've all been crying.

Bran could feel the elation building up inside him. But before he could say anything, he saw someone else running towards them; it was a boy, about two years old with messy black hair and blue eyes.

"Mom!" He yelled as he ran; to Bran's great surprise he ran to Arya who picked him up immediately.

Bran stared in amazement, he remembered Arya saying she would never marry or have children; apparently that had changed.

The boy looked at Arya; his expression one of confusion. "Why are you sad?"

Arya smiled. "I'm not sad; I'm happy; someone I thought I'd never see again is back." She then stepped forwards and set the boy on the ground so he could see Bran. "Ned, this is your Uncle Bran; remember I told you about him."

The little boy; Ned's, eyes lit up and he nodded.

"Bran, this is my son, Ned."

Bran smiled and greeted the boy pleasantly, his curiosity building. It increased further when he heard someone shouting Ned's name and a tall, muscular man with the same black hair and blue eyes as the boy came running over to him. When he reached them he looked to Arya apologetically.

"Sorry Arry." He said. "He just ran before I could catch him."

Arya smiled. "It's alright; this is my brother Bran."

The man bowed. "It's an honour my Lord."

Arya elbowed the man and something squirmed in his arms. Bran saw it was a baby girl with grey eyes and brown hair, although the colour lightened to an almost blonde colour at the tips.

Arya shook her head.

"You don't have to bow stupid; you're part of the family now too remember." She said before holding out her arms. "Here, let me hold Alyssa."

The man smiled and passed the girl to Arya who turned back to Bran. "This is our daughter; and this is my husband, Gendry Waters."

Bran smiled and nodded. "Pleasure to meet you."

He knew right away from the last name that Gendry was like Jon; a bastard, yet he wasn't surprised that Arya seemed to be in love with him, it was plain for all to see in the way they looked at each other. Once again, despite being highborn Arya proved wilful and went against what others would consider proper. He was relieved that at least that hadn't changed, the thing he loved best about her. At Sansa's suggestion they headed to the main hall. Since Hodor was tired Gendry carried Bran inside. Ned hurried to keep pace with his parents while Sansa and Rickon led the way; the wolves remained outside, play fighting. The Reed's and the Black Brothers brought up the year of the group. Eventually; after politely brushing off the family's profuse thanks, the men of the Night's Watch left; preparing for the journey back to the Wall. Bran and the Reed's joined the rest of the family; after formal introductions were finished they all shared their stories. Bran and Meera were careful to explain about their relationship and what had happened to them. The news was met with approval from the family and horror upon hearing of their loss; especially from Arya.

Now a mother, Arya seemed to understand the pain of losing a child; it was clear she treasured her children dearly. Sansa later told Bran quietly that Alyssa's birth hadn't been easy; at least twice it was thought one of them wouldn't make it. Bran was also acquainted with Shireen, his brother's betrothed. Like the rest of the family, he noticed and was pleased with the calming effect Shireen seemed to have on Rickon's normally wild personality. Bran also learned of Theon and Jeyne Poole's fates. He was relieved to see them safe and even forgave Theon for his actions; much to the older man's relief. It was clear to Bran that hating Theon would be pointless; especially now, seeing what had become of him. Finally, when their stories were done and all the occupants of Winterfell had gathered Bran made a formal announcement, of his abdication of any power he may have had in becoming King; ensuring that Rickon remained King in the North. The news was met with first surprise and then cheers from the people, who had grown accustomed to Rickon's rule. Bran smiled as he felt the feeling sink in; he was finally home.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Passion Reknidled

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Midst of Sorrow**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story; one of two that will have sexual content; anyway, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**sarah0406: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yep, they are; well actually all the major problems and such are behind them now.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it all; yeah, it sounds good.  
SweetImagination15: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it all; enjoy this chapter too :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Passion Rekindled**

It had been four months since Bran and his group had returned to Winterfell. He had aided Sansa and Arya in helping Rickon rule the North. They were enjoying a long time of peace. There were minor skirmishes and problems to deal with, but they were able to deal with them diplomatically. They were currently sitting with Meera, Jojen and Shireen in the great hall; having their evening meal. They ate; enjoying each other's company. Rickon and Shireen sat together; despite Sansa's disapproving look, Rickon's table manners were clearly deplorable. Yet Shireen didn't seem to mind; she even smiled when, between courses, he wiped his hands clean on the table cloth. Arya and Gendry ate together; talking occasionally and making sure Ned got more food in his mouth and on the table. Soon Arya left the table to go and nurse Alyssa; in the meantime, Bran turned to his right where Meera sat. He smiled at her; a smile she returned easily, in the time spent at Winterfell, the rift that had developed between them had mended. They had recovered from the fog of pain, secrets and finally things were better between them. They were still in love, in fact, they were closer than ever. They had spoken beforehand and had agreed to make their decision known to the others.

Meera nodded encouragingly and Bran turned to the others.

"Everyone; I need to tell you something." He said; all eyes turned to him and he took a deep breath. "Meera and I have spoken about it; given everything that has happened…If there's no objection, we were planning to get married."

He realized they weren't surprised and he knew then that his family had seen them as they drew closer together. He wondered if they had simply been waiting for one of them to bring it up. It was Sansa who broke the silence.

"I don't see any of us having any objection." She said; smiling knowingly before turning to Jojen. "What about you?"

Meera bit her lip as she waited for her brother's answer. Jojen nodded and smiled; relieving Meera. "I couldn't be happier about it; you can see how happy they are together."

The others nodded in response and then Rickon spoke up.

"I think it's a great idea…Although Meera, shouldn't we let your parents know."

Meera nodded. "Yes; you're right, Your Grace. We should send a raven right away. I'll go…"

"No, it's alright." Rickon said suddenly. "I'll ensure the Maester knows and he can send it."

Meera relaxed and nodded. "Thank you Your Grace."

Bran smiled and, under the table, took Meera's hand. He was relieved and happier than ever. Meera was smiling too and he knew that, whatever problems they had; whatever issues they may have had; had all been dealt with.

It took three days for the raven to get from Winterfell to Greywater Watch. Another three days for it to come back, the letter it bore explained Howland and Jyana's approval and their intent to travel North to Winterfell, in order to be present for the wedding. So it was agreed to begin preparations, but to avoid any of the major ones until they arrived. Meera smiled as she considered all of this.

'_We've come so far; overcome so much.'_ She thought happily. _'I think…Yes I think I can…Hopefully Bran will be ready too.'_

Smiling she stood up; she was sitting in a room with Sansa, Arya and Jeyne Poole; they had been sharing stories about their experiences during the war and subsequent years. Arya was cradling a sleeping Alyssa; all three of them looked up at her.

"I'm pretty tired, I'm going to go to bed, I'll see you all tomorrow." She told them.

They all nodded and she left the room; using the walk to calm her mind down and focus; ready to make her decision. Bran let out a breath as he relaxed as much as he dared. He was in his chambers, enjoying a relaxing bath; the water was hot enough to be soothing, without burning. He kept his arms on the sides of the tub, to hold himself up to avoid slipping due to his useless legs. He laid his head back to rest at the head of the tub, closing his eyes; the muggy smell of the heat helping him relax. He felt his tense knotted muscles relax and let the peace envelope him.

He went tense again when he heard a faint creak of one of the floorboards. However a pair of toned arms slid over his shoulders and embraced him, the hands resting on his stomach, narrowly above his groin. He opened his eyes and saw Meera standing above him; smiling, he noted her shoulders were bare, as were her arms. She was in just her smallclothes, he smiled back, surprised at her sudden arrival.

"Good evening Bran." She remarked. "Mind if I join you?"

He gave a short laugh and replied. "By all means."

She released her hold on him and walked around to the other end of the tub and removed her smallclothes. Bran tried to remain impassive but his gaze was irresistibly drawn to Meera now exposed buttocks. She turned to face him, grinning and Bran blushed, realizing he had been caught. He quickly pulled his legs up, awkwardly but he managed. Meera climbed into the tub and sat down, Bran's eyes flicking over the dark brown hair between her legs and her small but perfectly shaped breasts. Once she was seated she straightened out and took Bran's legs, laying them on top of hers. Bran bit his lip, all too aware of how small and pathetic his atrophied legs were in comparison to Meera's, to anybody's. After enjoying each other's company and helping clean each other Meera spoke.

"Bran; I was thinking…I think we're ready to try again. If you want we can…"

Bran smiled. "Of course, I think you can definitely say I'm ready."

Meera laughed at that; due to her naked presence Bran had been aroused since she got in the tub, his hard member easily visible in the water.

She moved closer; pulling his legs around her waist.

"Are you absolutely sure?" She asked.

Bran nodded. "I was waiting for you to ask; I didn't want to force you."

She smiled and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. In the same motion she thrust her hips forwards; Bran, noting her motion, as moved his hips. They soon started moving in sync as his cock slid into her cunt and they were soon making love, not even bothering to leave the bath, the water sloshed as they continued to make love, parting from their passionate kisses for air only. Gasping for air Meera almost laughed as she noted their surroundings.

"Bran…" She gasped. "We're still…You know we're…making love in…the bath."

Bran nodded. "Yeah; feels even more amazing."

Meera couldn't deny he was right; the added heat of the bath water to their passion seemed to enhance the pleasure. Indeed, a few thrusts later and they both reached their peak and released with loud moans. Meera lifted them both out of the tub and they dried each other off. Once dry she noticed Bran was still aroused and hadn't pulled out of her. She smiled and, taking a firm hold of her soon to be husbands buttocks she carried him through and soon they were in his bed where they resumed their love making. Midway through Bran managed to flip them over so he was on top and used his arms to provide the leverage to continue until they peaked twice more before finally they were spent and he went limp again.

They lay together, catching their breath; Bran smiled; and tightened his embrace on Meera. She responded in kind and; euphoric at their actions, they gave in to their exhaustion and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. A Solemn Promise

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Midst of Sorrow**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story; enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, I thought so too :)  
sarah0406: Thanks, glad you liked, it, yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**A Solemn Promise**

Bran smiled; a few months had passed since he and Meera had made love in the bath. He had finally settled, completely back into life in Winterfell. Not too long after their special night, Meera's parents arrived and Bran met them for the first time. He was relieved when they approved of him, despite him being a cripple; before long the wedding had been planned. They had married in traditional Northern style and the feast afterwards had been exceptionally grand. The bedding ceremony was toned down; they didn't have any of their clothing ripped off. They had made love again that night and now, they had been married for a month. They spent most of their time in Winterfell enjoying the peace of the Godswood, or being with his family. Howland had to return to Greywater Watch shortly after the wedding but Jyana stayed for a few more weeks and had only recently left. Jojen had decided to remain, but he knew he would have to go back soon too. Bran noticed that parts of Winterfell had changed and, to make matters easier for Hodor, he was now getting around in a specially built wheeled chair. All this took some getting used to but now he was able to easily navigate around Winterfell, like he had been able to when he could walk.

Over the time spent in Winterfell, Bran became more and more convinced that abdicating in favour of Rickon was the right choice. Rickon proved to be an excellent King; there were only a few issues he required help with. Help which Bran, Sansa and Arya provided him with. He had heard the whispers of the common folk, even a few of the bannermen. They seemed to note that while Rickon was King, it was really the whole family that controlled the North.

'_They all seem impressed.' _He thought with a smile. _'We're living up to our mother's house words.'_

He was seated in his chair, in his room, casually observing the comings and goings of the Winterfell inhabitants. He heard the door open and before long Meera's arms slid around his shoulders and she rested her head on one of his shoulders.

"Good morning." She greeted; Bran noticed that her voice sounded strange.

He smiled and replied. "Morning; Meera, is everything alright, you're acting a little…?"

She straightened up, smiling. "It's nothing to worry about Bran…Quite the opposite in fact."

Bran saw the smile and his heart lifted; he hoped desperately that she was about to tell him what he was praying for.

Meera saw the light in his eyes and smiled wider; nodding in confirmation to his unasked question. "Yes Bran; I'm pregnant."

With that they drew closer, kissing, letting the world dissolve as all they felt was each other.

When they parted Bran was grinning wildly.

"That's great."

Meera nodded, then her face was suddenly serious. "Nothing will happen this time Bran. I promise; this time I will make it. We will have this child."

Bran gently reached out and took her hand. "I know, it's alright; we will make it through it this. We're not alone."

Meera nodded; he was right, they could rely on Bran's family to help them. Also it was highly unlikely they would end being attacked here. They could look forward to having this child and finally being parents. Meera bit her lip as she realized something.

"Bran, I think we're going to have to tell your family, and mine." She explained. "We'll have to do it soon too; before I start to show and they realize."

Bran nodded. "I agree; we can tell my family and Jojen at dinner tonight…But your parents already left; we'll have to send a raven off to them."

Meera stood up. "I'll go do that just now."

Bran agreed and she left the room. Bran smiled to himself; he could feel a strange buzzing sensation through his body; almost like…excitement; he was looking forward to being a father, truly.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. The King's Wedding

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Midst of Sorrow**

Final chapter of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
sarah0406: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, here's another :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**The King's Wedding**

Shireen awoke to a clear bright day; it had been three years since Rickon's brother Bran had returned to Winterfell. Bran and Meera had been married shortly after revealing Meera's pregnancy to the family. This time they were able to see it through and Meera gave birth to a healthy baby boy who they named Flint. He was now a few months shy of his third nameday; he was also close with his cousins Ned, now five, and Alyssa, who was three. For those three years peace had reigned in the North and finally, it was time. Rickon was now considered old enough so he and Shireen were to be married. Despite living with them for so long, despite the clear love between herself and Rickon, Shireen couldn't help feeling nervous.

'_This is a very important day; it's not just about Rickon and me.'_ She thought to herself. _'This is about the whole North-South alliance; our very future rests on it.'_

She shivered and not just from the cold; the thought of such a weighty matter resting on her shoulders was daunting. However Shireen was determined to see if through; she was a Baratheon, soon she would become a Stark. One thing that had been proven beyond all doubt about those two families, they were strong and could withstand anything.

She was broken out of her musing by a knock at the door. She turned and invited the person in. Sansa stepped in smiling.

"Good morning Shireen." She greeted warmly. "Are you ready?"

Shireen took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Sansa nodded reassuringly and then Arya and Jeyne entered.

"We'll be helping you get ready, Meera has to help Bran." Sansa explained.

Shireen nodded and let them begin their work. It took less time than she thought and before long she was in her dress; her hair had been left down, in Northern fashion, except for a single braid at the back. The other girls left the room to get dressed; she knew that her father wouldn't be able to make it so she would be by herself. She didn't mind, she was used to that. So when the Maester arrived and told her it was time, she stood up and followed him; out to the Godswood, head held high. She hadn't expected her father's arrival, the confirmation he hadn't come did not disappoint her; at least, not as much as it used to. Besides; she would have a new family now, one that cared for her. She soon arrived; the Maester nodded to her and went in; it was time for her to make her entrance.

She entered the Godswood and approached the Heart Tree; she almost froze, the sight before her was breath taking. Rickon stood at the foot of the Heart Tree; his eyes lit up when he saw her; she was amazed. At fourteen he was even taller than she was at twenty-one. Still she smiled as she noted the faces of her new family gathered. Sansa standing smiling with approval; Arya and Gendry standing side by side, holding the hands of their children who were being well-behaved and quiet for once. Bran in his wheeled chair with Meera standing at his side; Flint sitting on his father's lap. Shireen fought the urge to run, her desire to be close to Rickon again almost overwhelming her. Finally she made it and they began making their vows before the Heart Tree. Compared to the lengthy ceremonies she had seen in the South, the Northern way was short; simple yet felt like it carried more weight. She liked it; it felt closer, more personal this way. It wasn't long before Rickon was taking her hand and leading the way back to the castle. Once in the great hall they were seated, along with their family members and several guests and the feast began.

Shireen felt more elated than ever during the feast. She kept catching Rickon's hand under the table; he did the same. Knowing smiles would spread across their faces; occasionally they would turn and talk to each other, as well as the family members directly next to them. Shireen could see a few faces in the crowd that looked at her with anger, even suspicion. She knew why, her Greyscale, she could see the jealousy written in their eyes, even from up at the high table. They thought her unworthy; that they would be better matches, but she didn't care. Rickon had chosen her, accepted her father's offer; that was all that mattered. However there was still one thing that scared her; the bedding ceremony. She knew it would be soon; the thought of it sent shivers down her spine. Indeed when it was time and the bedding ceremony was called for she went stiff. Rickon seemed to sense her tension however as he stood up, a fierce glare on his face.

"Nobody touches Shireen, nobody!" He called out.

His expression and voice were so fierce none of those gathered dared argue. So, carefully escorted by Bran and Sansa she was led to what were now her and Rickon's chambers.

Once they left she breathed a sigh of relief and got to work, removing her dress. She continued to disrobe until she was down to her smallclothes and then sat on the bed. She absently ran her fingers through the furs; contemplating what was about to occur. She was about to relinquish her maidenhead to her new husband. The prospect was both terrifying and exciting at the same time. The door opened Rickon came in; he had already had most of his clothes ripped off; his smallclothes survived. He quickly shut the door behind him, stifling a laugh. He turned and saw her, grinning wildly he walked over pulled her to her feet, kissing her passionately. She returned the kiss with equal intensity before they finally parted for air.

"You should've seen the look on Arya's face when she saw those women practically attacking me." He remarked; shaking his head. "She looked like she could've killed all of them right there."

Shireen smiled at that. "I'm not surprised."

Rickon's expression became serious as he kissed her again, his hands roaming down slowly, exploring her body. He caressed her breasts, his thumbs touching her nipples; he continued to kiss her, her lips, her cheek, along her jaw, down her neck. He even repeated the process on the other side, on her left cheek, the one scarred by Greyscale. Shireen moaned as the warm feeling in her stomach spread throughout her body; she could feel he was hard; his manhood poked her thigh through his smallclothes. As she returned the kiss she reached down and expertly removed their smallclothes; Rickon then gently pushed her down on the bed, climbing on top of her.

Lying back with Rickon above her; Shireen bit her lip, she could see his manhood now, it was bigger than she expected. Yet he did not act yet; his hands slid tentatively over her whole body again. Then suddenly he moved down, his hands on her thighs as he guided her legs apart; but not forcefully. She did not resist; curious as to his actions.

"Rickon, what are…?" She began but then suddenly gasped. "Oh, Rickon!"

He had brought his head down and now his tongue was in her cunt; slowly licking up from bottom to top. Finally his tongue reached that special place and the pleasure exploded through her body; leaving her moaning and gasping. She gripped his long, wild hair; trying to keep him in his current position for as long as possible. Rickon continued to tease her with his tongue until she reached her climax and shuddered as her wetness exploded into Rickon's mouth. She let go and he climbed back up, kissing her again; she could taste herself in his mouth; it sent more warm feelings through her body. Rickon then positioned herself and she knew what was coming.

"Are you ready?" He asked; his concern clear.

She nodded. "Yes."

He thrust in, breaking her thin barrier; there was a slight stab of pain but the wave of pleasure that followed quickly overwhelmed it. They continued their love making, Rickon continued to thrust into her, she started moving her hips in sync with his, rising to meet him, increasing the euphoria for both of them. Finally Shireen climaxed again, at the same time Rickon moaned.

"Oh Gods Shireen!"

With that he also reached his climax and released inside her.

They lay together breathless; Rickon held her in a tight embrace; he kissed her forehead.

"That was…"

Shireen nodded. "Yes, I know."

She could feel his seed inside her and prayed for it to quicken.

'_Let me give him a son…an heir.' _She thought to herself. _'Let those who doubt me see how wrong they are.'_

Smiling she rested her head on Rickon's chest and allowed his heartbeat to lull her to sleep. Rickon smiled at his wife as she closed her eyes and slept. He couldn't believe how lucky he was; how well everything had turned out. Now, he had an even brighter future to look forward to; all thanks to his family and his wife.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
